Una buena Vida
by Lizha
Summary: En lo que les voy a contarles, yo no soy un héroe —yo no soy aquella molesta eriza rosada—. Si es que ahora estoy aquí, ha sido gracias a ella. Lastima que ahora, en esta nueva vida, ella no este aquí/Continuación de Fighting For The Freedom. AU


_Tenia ganas de escribir algo en "honor" a mi primer fic "**Fighting For The Freedom**". Se que alguien, el cual me olvide el nombre, pidió una secuela ¿Como demonios voy a hacer una secuela de 40 capítulos? Así que solo me salio esto, espero que lo leas, quienquieraqueseas._

_Aviso que es algo raro, ¿Humor-drama? Si le sacan las groserías y mi manera de escribir, es triste. También que no vas a entender un carajo si no leíste ese fic. Si alguien le parece mal eso de Humor-drama, por favor, dejar un mensaje en la contestadora piiiiiiiii..._

_Este es como el punto de vista de Knuckles, pero mas resumido. Espero que les guste. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sonic Team no es mio, la historia si. _

**_Advertencias: _**_Groserías__, por eso la T de... ¿Ta chaan? _

* * *

_**La buena Vida**_

_By_

_Scarf of Colors_

_"Capitulo Único"_

* * *

He de decirles que en esta historia —o más bien relato— yo no soy el héroe, ese puesto le pertenece a una vieja amiga, lamentablemente no tengo ni la menor idea de donde se encuentra en ese momento. Yo, mejor dicho, soy como un… Ayudante, o como quieran llamarle, allá ustedes.

Soy, o mejor fui, un espectador que, milagrosamente salio, con vida —otra vez, agradezco a aquella amiga que ahora no se encuentra conmigo— de aquella ¿Cómo le puedo llamar? Probemos con… _Aventura_ ¿Les parece bien? Yo diría que cuento de terror es demasiado exagerado. Probemos con aventura.

¿Por qué les estoy contando esto? En realidad no lo se. Supongo que para hacerles saber de mi punto de vista, aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso.

_¡Ni siquiera saben mi nombre, demonios! _Perdonen mi falta de educación, es que nunca me ha importado mucho en realidad.

Me llamo _Knuckles_, se preguntaran ¿Con que nudillos, eh? Si, me llamo nudillos en ingles, no se de donde saco mi madre ese extraño nombre, pero he de decirles que me queda bien, y como yo me llevo la vida por delante a puñetazos, ese nombre me va perfectamente. Mi apellido… En realidad no lo se, me llaman Knuckles, así solo, Knuckles the Echidna.

Exacto, soy un equidna. De pelaje rojo, con un extraño peinado como de rastas. Nada raro.

Bueno, nos fuimos del tema. No íbamos a hablar de mi, no, vamos a hablar de _mi_ historia.

Bueno… No es mi historia, es la historia de alguien mas, pero eh, yo estuve presente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Este relato es… Como decirlo… Es como un cuento, el inicio, el problema y el final, todo normal.

Empecemos…

Al principio de todo, tenia una vida, bueno, lo que se consideraba vida en ese entonces, amigos, un hogar, un trabajo estable. Bueno, como ya les dije, una vida.

Vivía en una de las aldeas del mundo ¿Qué por que aldeas? Simple, ese mundo estaba en guerra.

¿Muy simple? Se arrepentirán.

Los recursos naturales —como el petróleo— comenzaron a terminarse y los gobiernos más poderosos comenzaron a invadir los pocos países que tenían. Los gobiernos más grandes se aliaron con los más pequeños y ahí, oficialmente comenzó una nueva guerra. Pero claro, lo peor se lo llevan los habitantes, matanzas, secuestros, desapariciones, cosas malas, al fin y al cabo.

¿Satisfechos con eso? Espero que sea así.

Volviendo a la aldea, ese día, justo ese día, estaba de guardia, ya saben, ir por los alrededores, vigilando, etc. Todavía no se que pensar de ese día, una parte de mi cerebro dice que fue malo, pero la otra parte, la para nada lógica, dice que fue el mejor día de mi vida. Ustedes me dirán si se equivoco o no.

Estaba de guardia y escuche un ruido, rápidamente busque mi rifle y me puse en posición y me oculte. Luego de unos minutos, apareció la cosa que convertiría la monotonía de mi vida en una aventura que si alguien pudiera ver con mis propios ojos todo lo que me toco vivir, se cagaria en los pantalones, se los aseguro.

La cosa esa, era nada más y nada menos que una _eriza_. Seguramente se preguntaran ¿Y que tiene una eriza de importante? Pues, permítanme contestarles, que en este mundo, por una extraña causa de los hijos de puta de los gobiernos, han asesinado —o masacrado— a todos lo erizos del mundo _¿Loco, no? _

Y tampoco aquella eriza era tan normal que digamos, era _rosa_ —si escucharon bien, rosa— y con llamativos ojos del color de aquella piedra preciosa a la que llaman jade.

Según lo que podía ver, estaba herida de un hombro, pero eso no me impidió prestar atención a otras cosas. Como que a ella se le estaban acercando unos sujetos de esos que trabajaban para el gobierno. _Malditos mercenarios_.

Agarre mis pequeñas pero peligrosas cuchillas y se las lance, acabando con la vida de esos infelices.

Al parecer se sorprendió. Y como buen caballero que soy —_o era_— me acerque a ella apuntándole con un rifle ¿Saben que? Olviden lo de la caballerosidad.

De verdad me intereso —_no ese tipo de interés, ugh_— ya que me contesto de forma sarcástica e irónica. Vi su herida y le ofrecí a que pasara una noche en la aldea para que se recuperase, ella, a regañadientes, acepto.

En cuanto la ayude, debí saber que, oficialmente, estaba jodido —y más de lo que estaba, cabe agregar—.

Un día después, atacaron la aldea y toda mi vida, se vino abajo. También vi algo realmente sorprendente, aquella eriza rosa, que correspondía al nombre de Amy —que al igual que yo, sin apellido— asesino a un sujeto en, más o menos, tres segundos. Era increíble, y no le digo eso a cualquiera.

Desde ese momento, recorrimos un mismo camino. Y todavía me pregunto como, apenas nos conocíamos y ya confiábamos el uno al otro de una extraña pero cómoda manera.

Estuvimos vagando por el bosque, en algunos casos muriéndonos de sed, otras de hambre, otras de cansancio. Y de esas mierdas.

Caminábamos tranquilamente por el bosque, cuando Amy juro ver algo azul ¿Azul? Definitivamente se le había zafado un tornillo.

Nos atacaron, nos durmieron y despertamos en un cuarto, nos tenían prisioneros en un campamento, pero no nos daríamos cuenta hasta después de unos cuantos días.

Hicimos amigos, extraños amigos, digo yo, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. Nos liberaron y nos dieron unas casas nuevas, desde allí, cada uno hizo su vida, pero seguíamos hablando cuando podíamos.

Un día, que termino siendo el día de la recolección, pidieron voluntaron para aquello. Yo no quise, pero ella, si. Una idea bastante idiota.

Ella se fue y yo me explote los sesos preocupándome por ella. Pero valió la pena preocuparme, ya que no recibimos noticias de ellos por mucho tiempo, y cuando las recibimos por fin, fui uno de los voluntarios en ayudar a los recolectores. Encontramos a Amy, junto a una chica que justo ahora no me acuerdo el nombre y un sujeto que sinceramente no me cayo bien desde el principio, su nombre era Shadow.

Por un tiempo, todo estuvo bien, sospechosamente bien. Pero luego ¡POOM! Amy decidió marcharse del campamento. Tuvieron que detenerme entre varias personas para evitar que vaya a buscar a esa loca.

Luego de un tiempo, entendí que ella era libre de decidir su camino y que yo no podía hacer nada para que se quedase.

De nuevo, todo estuvo bien por un momento, hasta que atacaron el campamento. _Puta mi vida_.

Con los sobrevivientes, buscamos refugio y logramos encontrar las ruinas de lo que había sido un pueblo, era bastante grande. Si teníamos suerte —y nunca la teníamos— no nos encontrarían allí.

Tratamos de restablecernos un poco y luego ¡_Sorpresa_! Apareció Amy, herida de gravedad y traída por uno de nuestros grupos.

La curamos y esas mierdas, luego ella decidió quedarse, la segunda noche, desapareció y al día siguiente, la encontré durmiendo en una de las camas dentro de las pocas casas que quedaban en pie. Esa casa termino siendo la suya en un pasado no muy lejano.

Enterramos a las personas que no pudieron sobrevivir y nos marchamos. Luego de muchos kilómetros y mucha, pero mucha agua, llegamos a una ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Resulto que había como un tipo de refugio subterráneo debajo de esta. Tuvimos suerte de que nos dejaran quedarnos.

Y de nuevo, reconstruí la vida que tenia, pero ya nada era como antes. También Amy tuvo sus "_aventuras_", termino con el corazón roto y yo tuve que darle un puñetazo a Shadow.

Después tuvimos una misión con unos amigos y todo se fue al carajo. Nos secuestraron a todos y nos llevaron al _capitolio_, que seria como el centro de poder del mundo, llamándolo de alguna manera.

Nos encerraron y torturaron a Amy, no me pregunten porque, no tengo ni la menor idea, y no creo que la tenga en esta vida. Creo que me tuvieron que sedar para que me callara, aunque tengo recuerdos muy confusos de esos tiempos.

Ella volvió y tuvimos suerte de tener a uno de los nuestros en ese horrible lugar, gracias a esa persona, _Amy no murió_.

El _novio-no-oficial_ de Amy vino a rescatarla como si se tratase de un cuento de princesas y príncipes, y de paso nos rescataron a los demás, que conmovedor —nótese el sarcasmo—.

Amy y yo nos separamos, ella se fue a quien sabe donde y yo que me quede por allí, luchando como si mi vida dependiera de ello ¡_Oh, esperen_! _Mi vida si dependía de ello_.

Luego de unos puñetazos y patadas lanzadas, apareció Amy, con un enorme robot. No creerán la sorpresa que me lleve. Algunos se habrán cagado en sus pantalones.

Sonic, Shadow y Amy, últimos erizos sobre —seguramente— la faz de la tierra, pelearon contra aquel robot, los tres tenían el pelaje color oro y ojos rojos como la sangre, con la cual ya estaba bastante familiarizado.

Los tres vencieron al robot y Amy termino con su mano en el pecho del horrible sujeto al que llamaban Eggman, y eso de la mano en su pecho, literalmente metió su mano en su pecho, fue un asco.

Eggman, con sus últimas fuerzas, al parecer activo un mecanismo de auto destrucción y todos estábamos _archirecontramega_ jodidos.

Amy se acerco a mí, todavía de esa extraña forma, y se despidió, yo me alarme y trate de detenerla. Falle estrepitosamente.

Ellos —Sonic, Shadow y ella— hicieron el llamado Chaos Control y todo se esfumo. Sigue siendo una idiota.

Y bueno… Heme aquí, en una_ nueva vida_, otra _oportunidad_, sin guerra en el mundo, al fin _paz_.

Me encuentro, exactamente, en lo que se llama la escuela, aunque ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Hace exactamente un año que tengo esta vida.

De lo que llamo "_mi antigua vida_" solamente quedaron _Rouge_, una murciélago muy sexy para mi salud mental y cierta parte de mi anatomía, un zorro de graciosas dos colas, de pelaje color oro y ojos azules, junto a su novia, una coneja de color crema con ojos castaños. Ellos podrían hacer vomitar un arco iris a cualquiera con sus cursiladas.

Con respecto a la murciélago, que correspondía al nombre de Rouge, estamos en una especie de relación. Aunque no es oficial ¡_Ni siquiera debería llamarle relación_! Llamémosle solo "_salir_" —_nada serio por aquí, nada serio por allá_—, es algo raro, no tiene una definición exacta.

¿Y que paso con Amy? Seré sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde se encuentra, ni siquiera se si esta viva.

Tuve que aceptarlo, ella había decidido sacrificarse por el jodido mundo, y lo voy a aceptar.

Y… Volvemos al ahora, es el primer día de clases y milagrosamente logre pasar de año, tengo una _vida_, _amigos_, _familia_, una_ hermosa no-novia_. Todo lo que un adolescente querría.

Aunque me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera con nosotros, ella era como mi hermanita menor, y supongo que yo un hermano mayor para ella ¿No?

Me medio acosté en mi asiento, mire de reojo a mi _no-novia_, quien estaba pintándose los labios, ajena al ruido que hacían mis otros compañeros de clase. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de al menos, poder escuchar mis pensamientos.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse y todo se volvió incómodamente silencioso. El profesor había llegado, debería ser adivino, lo se.

—**Me alegra que la mayoría de ustedes hayan pasado de grado, felicitaciones**— La monotonía del profesor me esta matando.

Si, desde ahora.

—**Quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros, vinieron de la secundaria Green Hill**.

¿Nuevos compañeros? Nada que me importe mucho en realidad. Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—**Señorita Rose, señor Speed y señor Black, pueden pasar**.

Volví a escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Luego sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

Mire de reojo a Rouge, ella miraba al frente con sus ojos color aqua, parecía muy asombrada, mejor dicho, parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Abrí ambos ojos y lo que vi, casi me hizo caer de la silla, suerte que Rouge me estaba sosteniendo del brazo.

Con sus respectivos uniformes, al frente de todos, estaban un erizo azul con ojos verdes, un erizo negro con vetas rojas y ojos del mismo color y… Una_ eriza_,_ de pelaje rosado _y_ ojos jade_, como_ aquella piedra preciosa_.

Se presentaron y tomaron sus asientos. Sonic uno al fondo, Shadow y Amy en los asientos libres detrás nuestro.

Yo me quede en blanco, tenia miedo de darme la vuelta y ver que todo era un _mal sueño_, que solo era un producto de mi _rota_ y _jodida imaginación_.

Disimuladamente me toque el dije que ella me había regalado antes de… Bueno antes de que eso pasara, sea lo que sea. Sentí un toque en el hombro y ambos nos dimos vuelta.

Shadow tenía los ojos cerrados, cruzado de brazos y medio acostado en la silla, estaba ignorando a todo el mundo.

Aquella eriza tenia una amigable sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos jade brillaban extrañamente. Vi que nos analizaba con la mirada y luego se detenía unos segundos en mi cuello, pero ninguno de los dos le presto demasiada atención a este importante detalle.

Escuche que Rouge carraspeaba ligeramente.

—**Hola**— Dijo con la voz algo rota —**Me llamo Rouge**.

Luego le dio la mano, ella la acepto con una sonrisa.

Ahora era _mi_ turno de presentarme.

—**Hola, soy… **

—**_Knuckles_, lo se**— Me interrumpió.

A ambos nos tomo por sorpresa eso, lo único que me detenía de abrazarla era que estábamos en medio de la clase. Era ella, era Amy.

—**¿Amy?**— Pregunto Rouge incrédula.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en alto.

—**La misma. Creo que Shadow se merece un golpe ¿No Rouge? **

Ella sonrió, y note como estaba aguantándose las lágrimas.

—**En tus sueños**— Dijo Shadow sin inmutarse en los mas mínimo.

Amy rió levemente y luego miro a Rouge extrañada.

—**Rouge ¿Te sucede algo?**— Le pregunto preocupada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego se dio la vuelta y levanto la mano, pidió permiso para ir al baño y casi salio corriendo del aula.

—**¿Le sucede algo?**— Pregunto de nuevo preocupada.

Yo negué con la cabeza lentamente, todavía mirándola.

—**No, que va. Es solo que te creíamos muerta y apareces de la nada, no pasa nada**— Dije con ironía.

Ella rió y luego me miro contenta.

—**Pues no estoy muerta, idiota**.

—**Me doy cuenta**.

_**·.· **_

Y bueno, esta ha sido mi vida, o más bien, mis dos vidas.

Se que no he sido un héroe, que solo he sido un simple espectador. Pero, no puedo quejarme, tengo una _vida_, _amigos_, _familia_, una _hermosa no-novia_ y _mi mejor amiga esta viva. _Si alguien dice que esa no es una buena vida_, _por favor_, _denle una patada en las pelotas_._

Puedo decir, con toda sinceridad, que he tenido una buena vida. Solo espero que siga igual.

* * *

_Espero que de verdad les haya gustado, tengo muy raros momentos de inspiración, créanme._

_¿Les gusta mi nuevo nombre? ¿A que esta muy padre? *¿Modo mexicano on?* _

_Lean "Parallel Worlds" y "The Only Heroes" respondan la pregunta al final del ultimo capitulo escrito del primero, plz (?) _

_¿Quieren un Knuckles-peluche edición "Fighting For The Freedom"? _

**_Atte_**_. _

**_Scarf of Colors_**


End file.
